percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mirror Images-Chapter 14
'Chapter 14 ' 'Theresa ' "Well that only clears up what your supposed to do." Allison said as I finished telling her about my dream. "You have to get to Christopher so that he can fight the Other and reclaim his body." I didn't reply her, I only looked into her dark brown eyes. Through out these past few days I've been trying to find similarities in terms physical appearance between Allison and Christopher. They had different colour hair, both their eyes were brown but Allison's was a more lighter shade. Allison's skin was lighter than Christopher's, hers being peach coloured. Almost no differences at all. Looking into her eyes right now I realised there was one similarity. Allison had a soft twinkle in her eyes, like a single star in the night sky. I had seen this in Christopher's eyes as well, when he smiled or when he was thinking. "Hello! Night-spawn girl to day-spawn girl! Anyone home?" Allison shouted. "I can hear you!" I snapped back. "I can see why you and Chris are siblings." Allison just smiled, a smile that obviously would have attracted a lot of guys. "I'll take that as a compliment. You know what to do right?" "Yeah. I just don't know how I'm supposed to get close to him without him blowing me up or something." I said. "That's easy. I'll be there to help you. Fighting gods is something me and Chris are trained to do." Allison stood up and stretched. "Plus since the Other seems to be lacking the sword-wielding department it'll be much more easier." "Yeah. I remember when Alfear and Atticus fought the Other. The Other didn't have a chance." I said. "I know. The Other has Chris's powers, he doesn't have Chris's skill though. But if things get messy, at least we have some godly back-up." "Yeah me too. I just wished that we had all the Olympians on our side. Why would they want to destroy Christopher?" I asked. "Darkness will always try to be rid this world of the forces of light. Darkness now is only trying to make full use of the situation to ensure one of light's greatest allys' falls." Allison replied. "What do you mean?" "Nothing. I guess you wouldn't understand." Allison gaze moved to my chest. "Hey it seems that your warrior is calling you. Better listen to him. I mean you wouldn't want him to be upset when his trying to protect you." I looked at where Allison was looking. My sapphire necklace was blinking blue light. "Welp. I'm going off. Gonna find Atticus, Apollo etc and discuss battle strategy and stuff. You have fun with your light-warrior." Allison said, then walked off. "She is a piece of work. And not in a good way." I muttered. I closed my fist around the necklace. "Alfear, I summon you." I whispered. The Sapphire in the necklace burned brightly. Light materialised from it and the light changed shape till it took the shape of a man with blue hair and pure silver eyes. "Yes Alfear?" Alfear nodded slighty. "I'm sorry to disturb you but it seems that your mother wants an audience with you." "With me? Why would a goddess ask permission to meet me?" I asked. "Oh no. This is not a request. It's an order." Alfear then quickly grabbed my wrist and then I felt like I was in the spin-cycle of a washing machine. "What in Hemera's name?!" I shouted and jerked back. I felt like throwing up but I held back, not wanting to make a scene. "We're here." Alfear said. "Here? Where here-" I cut myself off when I saw the enviroment around me. "Wow." Marble pillars held up the immense roof. White-Gold curtains covered the windows where sunlight inched into the room. A long and wide corridor stretched in front of me. At the end of the corridor, there was a podium. On the podium stood two people. The woman I recognised immediately. Her figure was slender and she was off average height. Her hair was white-blonde, like mine, was tied up in a braid. Her eyes changed colours from violet to bright blue to yellow, no matter what colour they were the colours were bright. She wore a greek chiton and a himation over that. She was my mother Hemera. The man beside her however I didn't recognise. He was caucasian with golden blonde hair and ember-gold eyes. He was shirtless and had a scabbard attached to his back by a leather strap. He looked like Christopher, if all of Christopher's dark colours were switched with gold and white.Then he spread his wings and I gasped. They were gold, pure gold as if sunlight was used to craft the feathers. They reminded me of Christopher's wings before they were ripped off by Darius. Unfortunately they heard me gasp and had a short exchange. Then the man kissed Hemera's hand lightly, like a gentleman from the 1900s would do. I felt Alfear tense beside. Then I remembered that Alfear was Hemera's lover as well. I never imagined Alfear to be the jealous kind. Hemera smiled and the winged man walked away towards my direction. He stopped in front of me, took my hand and kissed it lightly just like he did Hemera. "Good day M'lady." He said, making him seem a lot like Christopher. He even had the same michevious smile. "Uhh..good day?" I said. The man merely smiled and continued walking down the corridor. "Hello Alfear." He said. Alfear nodded, he had a good poker face. The man just walked away and disappeared into light. "Who was that?" I asked Alfear as we continued to walk towards Hemera. "Aether." Alfear replied. "My husband." Hemera said as she came to meet us half-way. She smiled at both me and Alfear. Alfear walked forward to greet her. Hemera touched his arm lightly and smiled. Alfear smiled as well. With a jolt, I realised that Alfear loved Hemera. Hemera loved Alfear too, even though she was married to Aether. They couldn't be together, but they loved each other and didn't let anything get in between them. ''I want that for me and Christopher. Loving each other no matter what. ''I thought to myself. Hemera smiled at her warrior one last time before turning her attention to me. "Hello my Daughter." I bowed. "Hello Mother. It's nice to finally meet you in person." Hemera stayed emotionless and quiet. "Mother what's wrong?" I asked. "I...have not been completely honest with you." Hemera said. "Mother?" I asked as she walked towards the window that was beside the podium and looked out of it. Alfear when to her side and slipped his hand into hers. For a moment his hand stayed solid before turning back into intangible light. Sadness flashed across Alfear's face before he went emotionless again. Hemera frowned, but then quickly smiled. She kissed him lightly on the forehead before walking back to me. "Do you recognise this place Theresa?" Hemera asked. "No. I've never been here before. I mean it's beautiful, but-" Then I noticed something in the corner, it was blue and it looked similar... I walked towards it, I picked it up and looked at it. It was a blue stuffed rabbit, one of it's eyes was missing, it was flithly but still I remember. "Mr Snuffles?" I turned and looked at Hemera. "Why do I remember him?" Hemera looked at me then at Alfear. "Of course you would remember your favourite toy. It's only been 2 years before you were born here weren't you?" Mirror Images Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Mirror Images-Chapter 15|Next Chapter---->]] I'm Drowning In My Own Shadow 04:41, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page